A New Life
by ClareTurner
Summary: Blue wakes up in a strange place with Scientists all around her. She's terrified. Especially when she finds out what they had done to her.
1. Awakening

A New Life

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or storyline of Jurassic World.

Awakened

 _She woke with a start. She looked all around and she was no longer in the forest where she felt the safest. Her new Alpha was no-where to be found. Instead she looked around to the terrifying sight of humans dressed in lab coats and protective gear. She tried to get up and attack them. After all if it was not for those people her sisters would still be alive. She blamed them all for their deaths. They were the ones who created that bitch who killed Charlie and Echo. They were the ones who shot Delta. She tried with all her might to escape the confines she had. One of them suddenly brought in a mirror and she was motionless as she stared._

 _What had they done to her? Her scales were gone, her teeth were smaller, and all of her features were that of human. The only indications she had of her old self were her gold-reptilian eyes and two blue stripes going down the sides of her pale skin. Her hair was black with two stripes of blue as well. She cried out but her voice was different. It sounded like a human was trying to imitate a Velociraptor. She stopped with her eyes wide and her mouth open. She felt her eyes stinging as she felt a strange substance coming out of them. They were wet and as they ran down her cheeks they tasted salty._

" _We did it!" she heard one off the assholes say. "We made her more controllable. The Tyrannosaurus Rex still needs to wake up from her experiments. She took a lot longer because of her size."_

" _I'm sure she will work out fine as well." Another said and then looked into the tortured girl's eyes and smirked. "Welcome to Humanity. You will now learn English and you will learn to fight for our military. Only when you cooperate you will be able to grow your claws out and your teeth can be sharpened. Understand?"_

 _She glared at the scientist but continued to bark at him. No matter what they do to her she would refuse to cooperate. All she wanted was to go home and live her life in the jungle. That is all she wanted to do. She thrashed and defied them so much that they injected her with something that caused her to pass out immediately._


	2. Reunited

Reunited

It's been about five years since the Jurassic World Theme Park had ended for good. Owen and Claire had eventually gotten married and lived close to Claire's sister and the kids. Unfortunately for them, Claire had taken too long to have children. She was now no longer able to conceive. The newlyweds accepted this and put in an application for adoption. However, they were on a waitlist so it was going to take a while. In the meantime, they helped take care of Claire's nephews and worked like a normal family did. Claire found a job managing a small business while Owen worked as a mechanic.

Once in a while Owen thought sadly about Blue and hoped she was happy. He sometimes went online and looked at Velociraptors with a sad smile on his face. He never realized how much he would miss Blue. He tried very hard to hide it but he could not get it past Claire. She always caught him and hugged him as he stared sadly at the computer screen.

"I'd ask if you wanted to visit, but I doubt you'd be ok with that…" Claire would say.

"Animals tend to forget their human friends when they are in the wild. I doubt she would remember me anyway." He would respond sadly. "Besides, her new Alpha would probably try to kill us."

"Very true." She would give him a kiss and then go on with whatever she was doing.

It was a normal day in their household when the phone call happened. The phone call that would change everything…again. While Claire was attempting to be a domestic wife and cook dinner the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Owen said getting up from his computer and going to the phone. "Hello?" He asked.

"Hello, Is this Mr. Owen Grady?" the voice inquired over the receiver.

"Yes, this is he." He said a little confused. Who would address him like that? He didn't know many formal people.

"This is Doctor Jasper Smith from Ingen."

 _Oh great… I was hoping I'd never hear that word ever again._ Owen thought.

"What do you want now?" He asked annoyed.

"Don't worry Mr. Grady I do not want you to come to the Island again. In fact, there are no more dinosaurs left on that god-forsaken Island."

With that sentence Owen felt as if his stomach had a huge hole in it and he had to sit down silently. What did he mean? How could they just destroy an entire race that they created? Was he calling just to tell him that his old friend Blue was killed? Or worse… what if they had taken the animals to the US for experiments? They never learn. What if they got loose? Claire realized something was wrong and stopped what she was doing to walk over to look concerned.

"What did you do now?" he demanded in a low, angry voice.

"Don't worry Mr. Grady. Your old friend Blue is alive and well. In fact, I was calling to see if you wanted to see her."

"What? Are you crazy? You did not take those dangerous animals to America! Have you ever learned anything from failed experiments?" He was furious now and Claire's eyes widened with the reaction. What had they done now?

"We have learned Mr. Grady." Jasper explained. "Blue is safe, along with the Tyrannosaurus Rex whom we have named Ragina. I assure you they are perfectly safe now."

"You brought the TRex here too?" he groaned. He could not believe how stupid these people were.

"Just come for a visit and you will see for yourself. Bring your wife too. Someone has been wanting to see her."

Owen glared into the phone but sighed. "Fine." After Jasper told Owen the details of where their lab was and when they can visit he hung up the whole angrily.

"What happened?" Claire asked.

"I don't know. But they did something to the animals on that Island. I don't like it…"

"Me either…" She said hugging her husband. "They want me to come too?"

"Yes." He sighed. Their moment was soon interrupted with the fire alarm going off.

"Oh no! Not again!" Claire said running to the oven.

Owen smiled and chuckled shaking his head at his wife. No matter how much she tried to be domestic, the fast-paced and organized life was the best life for her. Which is why she was the best manager her company had.

The next morning, the Gradys dressed and drove to the Ingen laboratory. They got out of the car and held each other's slightly shaking hands as they entered the building. It was clean, and there were no signs that dinosaurs were roaming which was a good thing. A man came over with a bright smile.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Grady." He said shaking their hands. He has a short man with dark blond hair and blue eyes. His accent was that of English origin. "I'm Jasper Smith. We spoke on the phone."

"Right." Owen nodded. "What have you done with the animals?"

"Right to business are we?" Dr. Smith smirked. "Follow me. It's better explained in person."

The couple followed the scientist into a room with a glass. Beyond that glass was a small room. There was music playing from a radio. It looked as if it was like a dorm room for college students. There was a teenage looking girl with black hair with blue stripes dancing to the music. She wore a white dressing gown and her face was facing the other side of the room. She suddenly stopped as if she could sense something. She turned around suddenly still standing on the balls of her bare feet. She stared right at Owen and ran faster than any human to the glass. She banged on the glass and made sounds that Owen recognized as raptor sounds coming from her human voice.

As he looked into her eyes he realized they were that of a raptor's. He should know since he had practically raised Blue and the others. At first he backed up a little worried. She frowned and made more noises banging on the glass more. It was as if she was trying to communicate with him.

"Don't worry. She's not as strong as she used to be." The doctor told him. "That glass cannot be broken."

"Used to be?" Owen asked.

"Who is she?" Claire asked. With this, the girl glared at Claire and did a low growl. She didn't seem to like her.

"I've seen enough, I don't know what you're trying to do Doc…" Owen said turning around and heading back out the door.

"OW—EN!" The girl finally yelled in English. Owen stopped. She knew his name? He turned around with his eyes wide. She smiled happily and bounced up and down.

"How…how do you know my name."

"Ow…en…" she said with a sad frown. She seemed very confused.

"He doesn't know who you are. Show him." Jasper told her.

She tilted her head confused but then her eyes widened. She then nodded and pulled her gown to the side to show him the blue stripes going down her body. Owen was in shock.

"Blue?" she finally said.

"Owen! Owen!" she repeated. She put her palms to the glass in want of seeing him. Owen put his own hands to the glass. What did they do to her? How could they do something so vile? They were fine the way they were, they just needed to live in their own natural habitat. Now they've cut them up and put them into human skin.

"She has never spoken a word of English until you came in." Jasper explained. "Which means she understands the concept but refused to speak it."

Owen smiled at Blue. "That's Blue for you. She's always defiant." Blue smiled at him happily wishing that the glass was not a barrier. "Now you're gonna tell me how the hell you did this, and why!" he demanded angrily towards the doctor.

"Right of course. Right this way." He said opening the door.

"Don't worry Blue, I'm gonna try to set you free." Owen added softly as he left. He tried not to listen as Blue screamed his name until the door closed. They could hear everything being thrown all over as Blue had a fit. They sent in more scientists to sedate her.

"Now tell me what the hell you have done now." Owen demanded.


	3. Human Dinosaurs

AN: I am SO sorry that I have not updated. To be honest, I started this story with no idea how Ingen was going to pull this off. I wanted to think long and hard about it but then school started and I got very busy. I finally realized how to go about it and here it is. Enjoy.

Human Dinosaurs

"Calm down Mr. Grady." Dr. Smith said calmly leading Owen and Claire into the laboratory. "Sit down and I will explain everything."

"You better." Owens said angrily. Claire frowned and sat next to her husband trying to calm him down but not saying a word. She knew how much he cared about Blue and about those animals. After all, he was the one who made her realize that they were not just animals and they had lives as well.

"Now, as employees to Jurassic World, you both were subject to yearly physicals and periodic blood tests. Ingen had decided it was best to take the DNA of all its employees in case they needed it for some kind of experiment. We thought that we would have learned our lesson in Jurassic World, but that obviously proved not to be the case. Instead, we have decided instead of using the dinosaurs for entertainment, we will use them for military use like we had originally wished to do."

"You're making Blue a soldier? Good luck getting her to listen to anyone but me." Owen huffed.

"I'm not finished Mr. Grady." The doctor told him. "I am not planning to use Blue or Ragina. They have lived on the Island too long. Now comes the explanation on how I have successfully given them a human body. I used the DNA from you to form a female partial clone of you to be used as a vessel. I allowed the vessel to grow in its incubator until it achieved the age that we believed Blue to be. We captured and deeply sedated her and kept her alive as we transferred her important bodily organs into the vessel, combined the human and raptor body parts with gene splicing. So, this new version of Blue is technically I guess, in a way, your biological daughter Mr. Grady."

"You...used _my_ DNA?" he asked angrily.

"What...what about Ragina?" Claire asked horrified.

"I did the same with your DNA Mrs. Grady. Although, it was more difficult to do so because she was such a big and dangerous animal. Ragina is more cooperative when speaking English, but she is still defiant because she hates how we created she and Blue."

"I would be too." Claire said also annoyed.

"So, you chose to take these animals and use our own personal DNA, _without_ our permission, and forced those helpless animals to live human lives? I thought you were insane for recreating long-extinct animals and playing God before, but this just takes the cake."

"They are not as dangerous as they once was. I thought you would be happy with this new progression." Dr. Smith said surprised. "After all, I have heard the two of you are unable to have children. Now you have them."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, since they both are not going to be used to be soldiers I wanted to have you come here once in awhile and help them to eventually get them to leave and live among other humans."

"Keep them locked up more? If you want them to live among humans let them come home with us." Owen yelled.

"Mr. Grady, we still need them to reproduce the soldiers. We can only do that…"

"You're saying you created partial clones, raised them in a lab, put dinosaur genes into them, and you can't create new beings without the "mothers"?" He said. "They are coming home with us and that's final! Technically since they have our genes in them too that means that they are technically our children. Blue is scared and hates it here. I can tell. If they are both indeed harmless, they are both coming home with us."

The doctor sighed and thought it over. "Fine. But when they need checkups or a doctor, bring them here. A normal doctor will never be able understand their genetic make up."

"Fine." Owen said getting up.

The doctor led Owen and Claire into his office in order to sign Blue and Ragina over to them. They entered into Blue's room first. She was still sound asleep in her bed. Owen went over to her and knelt at her side. "What have they done to you?" he whispered sadly.

At his words, Blue woke up with a small noise in her throat. Once she saw Owen, she smiled widely and sat up hugging onto him. Owen closed his eyes hugging her tightly. It was the first real time the two of them were this close. Even though she looked like a teenager, she was small. As if she was only 13 years old. He picked her up and left the room with her clinging onto him. She made small purring sounds as she held onto him.

Claire smiled a little but kept her distance since she didn't seem to like her yet. The doctor led them into another "dorm" room. This one was less messy. It had a bookshelf and a desk with a computer on it. A blond girl with pale skin and the eyes of a T-Rex looked up when she heard them walk in.

She sniffed for a few seconds. "Claire?" She asked?

"Yes. Ragina is it?" Claire said nervously.

Ragina smiled and got up and hugged her. "Thank you for letting me help get rid of that bitch."

"Um...your welcome. Why do you wear glasses?"

"I don't see very well. I'm mostly blind. Most of these books are either large print or braille."

Claire was surprised at how intelligent she was and how much english she knew. Blue looked over annoyed and made some raptor noises.

"Oh shut up Blue. You could have learned to read too if you weren't so annoying."

Blue yelled at her some more and if she wasn't being held back by Owen she would have jumped out and attacked her.

"You're just mad Claire is with Owen." Ragina huffed.

Blue made some sad sounds and looked away with a blush.

"Ok, let's get you girls home with us…" Owen said. Obviously the hostility Blue had towards Claire was jealousy and he didn't know how to handle that just yet.

The new family went into their car and headed home. They watched a movie after dinner (which had lots of rare almost raw red meat on the menu), and put the sleepy girls in their new beds that they bought right after they took them home.

"What is my sister going to say?" Claire asked when the now tired couple got into bed.

"Well… I mean technically they both helped save her sons so... "

"But… yea… I guess you're right… but…"

Owen kissed her before she could finish her sentence. "Lets just go to bed and worry about it tomorrow."

Claire nodded and the couple fell asleep.


End file.
